The Diary of Albert Day
by AxxoxRob
Summary: A curious explorer finds the diary of a long dead man, but finds that this man may shape his future more than anybody he has ever met.


"Shit, Shit, Shit." Richard panted as he ran along the dilapidated streets of London. He couldn't stop running or the crazy Cavaliers would murder him.

"I'm so screwed." was all Richard could think to himself, with the occasional "Why me? _Why me_?"

He tried to save himself a few minutes and held his 10mm pistol behind him and firing blindly. He heard the sound of a man whimpering then crashing to the floor, and Richard smiled. He was almost at the Millennium bridge, or at least what was left of it, it had snapped in half with the majority of it under the water. Richard took a sharp turn and started running across the bridge, he chanced a glance back and saw three of the Cavaliers following him, they had smug smiles on their faces.

"They won't be expecting this." Richard thought. He came to halt at the very edge of the bridge and turned to face them.

The Cavaliers started to walk towards him with weapons raised, they intended to savor this kill. But Richard just said "Bye." and jumped backwards off of the bridge, and dived into the water. The Cavaliers ran to the edge and started firing their weapons down but didn't feel like jumping down as well.

Richard smiled and swam off to the other side of the Thames. He climbed out and shook himself, he looked at the Cavaliers and started to make several rude hand gestures. They saw this and they opened fire on him. Richard took cover and ran off laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Said a deep voice from behind him.

"Ah, Billy" Richard replied.

"I told you my name is William" Said William.

"Alright _William _what do you want?" asked Richard.

"I can't let you do that to my boys." William said with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Oh, alright. What are you going to do? You're a bit of a tubby lad." Richard said.

William breathed in deeply and took out a laser pistol.

"Whoa, be ca- careful. Where did you get that?" Richard stuttered, taking a step back.

"Oh this?" Asked William, with a hint of sarcasm. "I found it."

"Well, not that it isn't pretty. But I'm pretty sure you forgot to take the safety off" Richard said to him.

"Oh very good, I'm sure that I'm going to fall for that." William laughed. "Now, goodbye.

William raised the weapon and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Told you." Said Richard, and he smashed the pistol into William's face. William fell backwards onto the floor. Richard very quickly turned and ran towards a subway entrance.

Richard got inside and ran off into one of the maintenance offices, he hid under the desk and watched as a bunch of men ran past his door. Richard stood up and looked around to see if there was anyway out. Behind him was a large metal door, looked like some kind of blast door to Richard, he walked through it and looked inside. It was filled to the brim with food which could last him months, and a good deal of weapons as well as a funny looking silver and blue weapon.

He ran in but the door closed behind him with a deafening slam.

"He's in here!" Richard heard some of the Cavaliers shout.

He could hear them opening the office door and looking around. Then they must of seen the big impenetrable blast doors, as they sighed and started to bang against the door shouting "Come out Ricky!".

"Yup that's just what I want to do, but unfortunately I can't find the doorknob, which was true. Richard had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. Luckily he had all of this food and if it got really bad had this fancy blaster to use. But now his eyes moved to something which he hadn't seen when he first entered.

It was a small leather bound book, with the word 'Diary' embossed in gold on the front. Richard sat down at a chair and opened it. On the index page it read:

The life and times of Albert Day

2055-2199

Richard looked around the small room and thought that there was no body in here, so either somebody moved it or this book was moved. Intrigued, Richard opened the book up and started to read.


End file.
